


Pranks

by LadyLamia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Banter, Books, Closet Sex, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Restraints, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLamia/pseuds/LadyLamia
Summary: After a relaxing afternoon with a little too much wine, Satan remembers the prank he had planned to play on Lucifer and insists MC help him. But when Lucifer returns a bit early, they end up hiding in his cape closet with some time on their hands...
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	Pranks

In retrospect the second bottle of wine may have been a bit much. But she’d been having so much fun and when Satan turned to her, sea-foam eyes sparking, well, how could she refuse? They’d started the afternoon across the room from each other, animatedly arguing the merits of their favorite genres. They were now snuggled into a cozy nook near a window where they’d excavated a few stacks of books to make space and she leaned comfortably against his shoulder. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy puzzling out plots, but… mysteries just get repetitive after a while.”

“Oh, and robots don’t!?” He pulled away from her in mock outrage. 

“Explorations of the ethics behind technology and what makes a person are a limitless well of creativity.”

“And digging into the psychology and motivations that drive people is a shallow pastime.”

“I didn’t say shallow, just… repetitive.” 

“Well, I believe we are at an impasse.” 

“Is that you giving up?” She turned so she could see his face and grinned triumphantly.

“No, this is me realizing I need to develop a syllabus of books that will show you the depth of the genre.” 

“You’re giving me homework!?” 

“Mmmmhmm.” 

“Well, then I get to assign some reading of my own.” 

She stretched out, so she could recline further, her head in his lap, drowsy from the wine. 

He leaned forward and whispered, “You know, I think you’re right. Mysteries often lack the ability to truly explore personhood in all their facets, especially in the arena of sex robots.” 

Her startled laugh quickly turned into a rebuttal, “Right. And the Bobbsey twins playing pranks on bullies is high art.” 

She expected a quick-witted response, but his exuberance took another turn. 

“Oooooh, MC. I know what we’re doing next!”

“What we’re doing.. Surely you don’t have a sex robot hidden in here?” She appraised the cluttered room with a raised eyebrow. “You don’t have the space.” 

He pulled her up to a sitting position before stumbling to his feet. 

“And I don’t think either of us should have any more wine-” She leaned forward to move the empty bottles out of his path. His excitement was infectious, but also made him far more likely to knock one over, spattering the dregs across his precious books. 

“It’s in here somewhere.” 

“You don’t have a sex robot… right?” There had been a number of surprises since arriving in Devildom, but this would have to be the biggest one. 

“No! We’re gonna prank Lucifer..”

“Not today, Satan,” she said with a giggle. She leaned back against the wall, admiring his graceful motions as he continued searching for the not-robot. 

“Oh, come on. You know he deserves it after laying into Mammon last week…” His voice trailed off as turned to rummage through another overflowing bookshelf.

“I mean, you’re not wrong, but what would we even do? Put itching powder in his cape? Sneak something into his tea?” 

“Even better.” He gave up on the bookshelf and knelt to begin pulling boxes from underneath his bed. “It’s in here somewhere….” 

“What?” MC leaned forward watching as a strange assortment of spell ingredients, scattered papers, pens, and cat toys emerged from under his bed. Her face flushed when she caught sight of a set of handcuffs. 

“What does he love more than anything else?” Satan asked.

“Telling everyone what to do.”

“Well, yes, but what else?”

“Hmmm… RAD? Lord Diavolo? Looking fancy?”

“Yes!”

“Looking fancy?” 

“Not exactly. Here it is.” He held up a tiny, glass vial. It resembled a bottle of nailpolish filled with a slightly shimmery, murky fluid. 

  
“This charm should make it so that he can’t say Lord Diavolo’s name correctly.”

“That’s it?”

“You know how important appearances are to him. Imagine him at their one-on-one weekly meeting unable to properly pronounce Diavolo. All we have to do is paint this charm somewhere he’s sure to touch during the meeting.”

“But he always wears gloves.”

“And he would never do something as prosaic as say, touch his face while wearing those gloves.“ He grinned devilishly and pantomimed Lucifer’s trademark scowl, hand at his chin.. 

“Ok… so when are you planning to do this?” 

He smiled broadly as he helped her stand. “ _We’re_ doing this now. Lucifer’s at RAD for a seminar on student morale. He’s been complaining all week. Telling me I need to keep an eye on Mammon.” 

“Is this why you invited me over?” 

He tugged her in close, “I invited you over because I wanted to spend some time talking books with my favorite human.” 

She leaned in even closer, “You mean the only human you know.”

“I know Solomon.” 

She threw her head back in feigned disgust, “Oh, high praise--I doubt he even counts anymore.” 

“Exactly. My favorite.” He patted her cheek. “Come on-- time to go.” 

He kept hold of her hand and used it to pull her into the hall. She decided to humor him and had to stifle a laugh as he expected more resistance from her and almost slammed into the opposite wall. They continued down the hall laughing and stumbling as they pantomimed sex robot moves.

They reached his office door only to find it locked. With a slight sigh of relief she looked up at Satan, “Oh no, I guess we’ll have to come back another time.”

“You’d give up so easily?” Satan quirked an eyebrow at her. He knocked twice and listened intently for a few moments. “Good, he is gone.” He reached into his pocket and removed a few metal strips. “Keep an eye out.”

“But..” Before she could protest he was kneeling next to the lock, fiddling with it and muttering under his breath.

Heart in her throat she turned her back to Satan and stared down the empty hallway. Lucifer’s suite was nestled in a far corner of the house. Not many people had a reason to come all the way down here, but it was a straight line of sight to the main staircase. Anyone coming down could easily spot them. She was staring so intently that she didn’t hear the lock click open. 

She let out an undignified squeak as a warm hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room. She stumbled into Satan, “You don’t have to drag me everywhere, you know.”

He looked down to where she’d caught herself against his chest. “But you’re usually so unflappable. It’s kind of fun when you’re caught off guard.”

She blinked up at him, not quite sure how to respond. He flashed a smile and strode over to Lucifer’s desk. 

“Now where to put this charm…” He shuffled through the papers and pens and files on the desk.

She locked the door behind them and padded over to peruse the desk with him. “Not the blotter… what about the arm of the chair?”

“Hmmm?” 

“Put it on the chair. You know he’ll touch the arms when he sits. Then it’s only a matter of time.”

“You’re brilliant!” He paused his motions to grab her and kiss her squarely on the lips.. 

She stood, a bit stunned, while he gleefully painted both armrests on Lucifer’s chair with the thin liquid. It absorbed into the padded leather almost immediately. 

“Well that was far easier than I…” her voice trailed off as a growing sound came from the hall. 

“No Mammon. I don’t know where your human is. Perhaps you should keep a better eye on her? Hmm? If you can’t find her, maybe I’ll have to assign her to someone else.” 

The reply was an unintelligible whine, but clearly Mammon was displeased.

MC quickly looked over the office. It was a large, mostly empty room: a plush rug, two guest chairs, the hulking desk, Lucifer’s large padded chair and a coat closet. Satan already had the door to the closet open. He stepped in and waited as she rushed across the space to join him.

She pulled the door closed behind her with shaky hands, trying hard to be quiet. The closet was large, but packed full of black capes. How many does one person need?

She was wedged against Satan, chest-to-chest. In the faint light she could see a glimmer of mirth in his eyes. She pressed her lips together, trying desperately to slow her breathing, doing her best to ignore his proximity. Things were going to be fine. She was merely hiding in a terrifying demon’s closet. Absolutely nothing to worry about. Seeking calm she closed her eyes, but with every breath she could feel her breasts rise and fall against Satan’s chest. 

The door to the room thumped quietly as Lucifer closed it behind him. A loud sigh echoed through the room. She could hear his purposeful steps, muffled by the thick carpet as he strode across the room to his desk.

She glanced back at Satan’s face, illuminated by a thin strip of light coming in around the edge of the door. He winked down at her and silently shushed her. 

Desperate to know what was going on, she shifted around, so Satan was at her back and she could also see through the crack. The thick capes muffled the slight sounds of her motion. She could now see Lucifer thumbing through the papers on his desk with a pained expression.

Satan bit back a grunt as she stepped on his foot shifting around and then nestled against the front of his body. He didn’t mind this position, although he was finding it very hard to focus on staying quiet. He didn’t want to get caught, but between the warmth of the wine and her body... He was having a hard time remembering exactly why they were here. 

Lucifer sat down in one of his guest chairs, kicked his feet up on the desk, and started making notes on a pad of paper. 

Satan’s hands snaked down and looped around her waist. She sighed leaning into him even more. It was pleasant for now, but she didn’t relish the idea of being here all afternoon. 

The closet wasn’t dusty, but a faint aroma of Lucifer’s cologne surrounded them. And it was growing warm in the enclosed space. She was glad she’d gone without her customary cardigan. She was feeling drowsy from the heat and the lingering effects of the wine. 

With a slight start, she realized that Satan was fiddling with the hem of her shirt, fingers occasionally grazing the skin of her stomach. She hadn’t expected him to be nervous. He gleefully pranked his brothers and had much less to fear from them. She was the sole, breakable human among them. 

She shivered slightly at his touch. It wasn’t until she felt his lips against the crown of her head and felt him inhaling the scent of her hair, that she realized he was doing it intentionally. 

It had started as a nervous tic, but her skin was so soft… and she smelled so much better than the cape surrounding them. 

She turned her head to look at him and huffed out a slight sigh of exasperation, tilting her head towards the closet door and Lucifer beyond. Satan took the opportunity to hold a single finger against her lips. She watched his face in the dim light as he met her gaze and skimmed the finger down the skin of her throat. 

Swallowing hard she peeked back through the crack. Lucifer was still there. He’d removed his shoes and settled in, the stack of papers in front of him seemed, as if by magic, to have grown even larger. 

Satan’s fingers were playing across her collarbone. She wasn’t sure if it was liquid courage remaining from the wine or a desire to get back at him for getting them stuck in here or…. just plain desire for him, but she took a hold of the hand at her waist and slipped it under her shirt, pulling it across her ribs and along the skin just below the lacy band of her bra. He stilled suddenly and she used his momentary confusion to press the back of her body more firmly against his front, grinding her hips into his. 

His shock melted away and he swept her hair over one shoulder and pressed a kiss in front of her ear, sighing out a nearly silent, “You’re on.” 

“Hmmm?” She murmured as she blinked wide-eyed over her shoulder at him, the picture of innocence. She wasn’t sure this was a wise competition, but she still reached back and grabbed his ass squeezing one firm cheek as if to stake a claim. 

He grinned and bent forward, capturing her lips in a feverish kiss, nibbling and sliding his hand further under her shirt, skimming across her bra. 

She felt dizzy. He suddenly seemed to be everywhere his lips and hands skimming, kissing, holding. She stretched her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, tugging on his hair and anchoring herself against him. As she did so, she arched her back, pressing her hips firmly against him. 

With a veiled look, she pulled back slightly and shimmied her hips as she dipped down and back up, running her hands down his chest as she moved along his groin. She was regretting turning to face the door. She’d have liked to see his expression as she did that. She peeked back at him to gauge his reaction. 

He grasped her chin and his lips bore down on her, tongue plundering her mouth. She opened her mouth, eagerly one arm holding his neck closer and another holding onto his hip. She could feel gentle vibrations from his vocal cords as he swallowed a groan. 

She pulled back and shook her head at him. It was her turn to shush him.

A muttering noise came from the room beyond and they froze, still breathing hard. MC peered through the gap only to see Lucifer pacing… is he talking to himself? God, he’d be pissed if he knew we were in here. 

A moment of panic came flooding down, like ice water. What had she been thinking? This was a terrible idea. She let her arms drop to her side, resigning herself to a long wait. 

But the demon behind her had no such qualms. After assuring himself Lucifer was none the wiser, he resumed his exploration of her torso. Brushing fingers across ticklish ribs, she contracted suddenly, swallowing down a surprised laugh.

It wasn’t what he’d been trying for, but the result was the same. All of her attention was back on him. He didn’t want her peeping out at Lucifer while he… well, did whatever it was they were doing. He turned her towards him, and she wiggled deliciously against him as she turned to face him again. 

She could feel him, warm and hard against her. Her breath caught when she met his heavy gaze. His bright eyes were dark and gleamed with desire. He didn’t look away as he lifted the hem of her shirt up over her stomach, breasts, shoulders, lips, but he stopped when it was across her eyes. He didn’t let her pull her arms out of her sleeves, instead using the remaining fabric to tangle her arms. He could now use one hand to hold her in place. 

Her mouth dropped open in shock and he leaned in and kissed her deep and slow, taking his time.

“This ok?” He breathed in her ear.

A shaky nod was her only response. 

He trailed his mouth across the exposed tops of her breasts, licking and nibbling. He regretted he couldn’t hear the little noises she was clearly suppressing, but consoled himself with the way she shivered and jerked in response to his touches. Next time they would be somewhere where he could make her scream. What would it be like to hear her panting his name? 

He used his free hand to unbutton her pants and slipped his hand inside, trailing down the front of her belly, soft and luscious. He reached the soft cotton of her panties and traced a finger along the cleft, fabric already clinging to her damp heat. 

He needed both hands for this. He looked up and could see the rod along the top of the closet. Perfect. She was taking slow deep breaths, trying to calm down, but he could feel the heat radiating from her flushed skin. He removed his belt. He pulled her arms free of her shirt, but kept it across her eyes. He looped the belt around her wrists, securing them and making sure it wasn’t too tight. He then slipped the belt around the rod and knotted it. This might ruin his belt. He looked down at the vision in front of him, restrained and blindfolded, lips parted in desire, half dressed. Worth it.

With both hands free he was able to brush her hair back and securely blindfold her, kissing his way down the front of her body as he pushed back on the fabric surrounding them, so he could kneel in front of her. 

She was shaking again, senses heightened by the precariousness of their position and her lack of vision. Straining, she tried to hear anything from beyond the closet, but her shirt was wrapped around her ears as well and she couldn’t hear anything except the pounding of her pulse. Sighing, she surrendered to sensation.

She felt him working the zipper down, and even the stuffy air felt cool against her damp underwear. She felt her skin burn with embarrassment at her blatant desire. Surely, that can’t be a surprise to him, she reasoned. Fingers had resumed their path, exploring the fabric of her panties as she squirmed against him, seeking more. He pulled her hips closer and gently nipped at the skin just above her underwear as he worked her jeans down her legs, trailing the path of the denim with a line of tingling kisses. 

He reached up and carefully unhooked her bra. He pulled the garment up her arms and draped it over the clothes rod and his belt. Leaving her exposed. Her breasts shone with a slight sheen of sweat that reflected the dim light. He cupped them, rolling her nipples between his fingertips, and enjoying their heavy fullness. She bit her lips, silencing her moans. His mouth bit at the tender flesh under one nipple, sucking it into his mouth and toying at her with his teeth. The pain was sharp, but tempered by the sensation of one hand sliding into her panties and teasing along her. For a brief moment, his finger traced around her clit, but too quickly he moved away. 

Her hips moved forward, chasing his hand as he continued to tease her. He ran his nails down the sides of her body and she quivered. He had to pause to adjust himself, his erection was becoming an aching distraction. 

He returned to the matter at hand and slid her panties down to pool at her feet. Her expanse of bare skin was breathtaking. He wanted to possess every part of her. He wanted to worship her. He ran his finger along her, teasing her lips apart and pressing gently against her clit. She moved against him, craving more. Using one hand to steady her, he moved his hand down, sliding a finger into her as he brought her to his lips. 

Her eyes closed tight beneath her blindfold as she felt him put his mouth on her, drinking her as she tried not to shake, tried to be quiet. A gentle throb began to build and she could feel herself shiver as he slid another finger into her and began to move them in a delicious rhythm with the movements of his lips and tongue. The throb built and crescendoed across her, she threw her head back, arching and straining as she came. She was breathing fast, swallowing back her cries of pleasure. The shirt came loose from her eyes and fell back down around her neck. She bit down on it to have something to do with her mouth as the last few pulses of her orgasm shook her. 

He slid his fingers from her and held her hips. She was staring down at him. He was far too dressed. The only thing he had removed so far was his belt. He stood and pulled her close to him as he removed her shirt. The fabric of his clothing felt rough against her sensitive skin. She kissed him, pulling at his bottom lip with her teeth. He nearly groaned, but caught himself when she suddenly released his lips. 

“Untie me or take your clothes off.” She whispered. He took a moment to look over her body again, taking in the shadowed curves stretched out for him. She shivered under his frank assessment. Surely he’d seen women before. She had nothing to be bashful about-- he had been inside her moments before. And she wanted to feel him there again. 

Before she could breath another word, he was pulling his shirt over his head, adding it to the collection of clothing above her wrists. The muscles in his chest and arms bunched and flexed as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. If he was wearing underwear she didn’t see it. He was as naked as she was. He was beautiful from his disheveled hair to the strong planes of his thighs. He stepped closer and his warm skin against hers brought that fluttering feeling back to her stomach. 

She kissed him, tasting her own arousal on his lips, feeling his bare chest against her breasts. His cock was pressed against her stomach and she could feel his pulse as it throbbed against her. He grasped her waist and lifted her up, so she could wrap her legs around him.

“Please?” she murmured in his ear and then grazed the delicate skin with her teeth. Wordlessly, he reached behind her and coaxed her to lean back away from his body. Her hair brushed the disregarded closet door and beyond it, Lucifer, forgotten. This new angle gave him the distance and angle he needed to line their bodies up. She exhaled sharply as he pushed into her cunt. Shuddering, she wrapped her legs around him, crossing them above the swell of his ass.

An exquisite fullness overwhelmed her. She leaned her head forward and pressed her forehead into his shoulder as they paused, entined. 

Fuck she felt good. Her labored breathing was warm and heavy in his ear. He enjoyed the puff of air on his skin as he thrust and she gasped in surprise. 

She gingerly tested the strength of the rod above her and, finding it sturdy, used her arms to pull her body up slightly, so she could move with him, rolling her hips in time with his. She longed to pull his hair, to clutch his broad shoulders and rake her nails across his back, marking him as hers.She turned her head and nipped at his neck.

The tension built, swelling up, a rising wave of pleasure threatening to overwhelm her. He sped up, his movements coming quicker and harder. He shifted her slightly and suddenly with each thrust he was running himself across the sensitive spot deep within her as he ground against her clit. She was breathing in quick, short gasps that kept threatening to become a scream. He couldn’t bear to hush the quiet noises she made as her legs squeezed ever tighter around him. 

He couldn’t keep going much longer at this pace. His groin ached and his legs strained as he grew closer to the shining edge of his own orgasm. He bit back a moan as he felt her clench around him, pulsing and shaking. He sped up, his hips stuttering as he took a few long thrusts and buried himself in her as he came. 

They stayed there for a moment longer as their breathing slowed. Satan carefully lifted her and helped her to stand before undoing his belt and running his hands across the tender skin of her wrists. She gathered her clothing and pulled it onto her sweaty self, realizing the small space must reek of their exertions. Satan grinned at her and kissed the tip of her nose. She rolled her eyes at him. 

She managed to wedge herself to one side of the closet, so he had space to dress. He settled in beside her, skin sticky and smelling of her. She brushed a kiss on his cheek and then her eyes widened when she saw him pull out his DDD.

He saw her surprised look and furrowed his brow in confusion. She reached out for the device and typed out, “Text Lucifer and tell him you need help with something in another part of the house/back at RAD/anything!” 

He bit back a laugh and quickly tapped out a text. A moment later they heard Lucifer curse quietly and lurch up. “Mammon’s done what?!” 

They waited a few moments after they heard the door slam shut before carefully peering out of the closet and sneaking back down the hall. 

Satan paused outside of MC’s door. 

“Let’s do this again sometime.”

“Fine, but I get to plan the prank.”

“Deal.”

“And you’re wearing the handcuffs.”

His face reddened, “You saw those, huh?”

She kissed the corner of his mouth. “I knew what I was getting into.” And with that, she opened the door to her room and tugged Satan in after her. 

“You’re filthy! Someone got sex all over you.” She drew him towards her bathroom. “But I know exactly the thing to fix that…”

He grinned and followed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I welcome all comments and constructive criticism!


End file.
